The Betrayal
by IridescentFireflies
Summary: No one would ever believe that Bloom could betray one of her friends this way................................
1. Everything She's Not

(I don't own any of this stuff blah blah blah, etc, etc. riven is hot. Thank you for reading.)

**The Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

Bloom sat on the shore of the Magix Lake with Riven. She almost couldn't believe that they were getting away with this, that Musa or Sky hadn't caught them sneaking out.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Riven with a bunch of red flowers.

She smiled at him, and giggled.

"I can't believe we're getting away with this!" she said seductively, tugging at her jeans slightly.

Riven gazed at Bloom, his eyes hungry.

"Yeah" he said, eyes on her chest.

They sank onto the grass.

An hour later Bloom managed to sneak back into her dorm. Everyone else was in class but Bloom had skipped them to spend the day with Riven. Bloom went over to her computer and turned it on, and found a email from Riven:

Bloom-

I had a great time today.

You're everything that Musa's not.

I can't believe that I chose her instead of you.

Do you wanna sneak off again tomorrow?

Meet me in Magix at 10 am.

-Riven

"Hey Bloom, what have you got there?" Flora asked as she walked in.

"N-nothing" Bloom said, and quickly turned the computer off.

Flora looked suspicious, so Bloom qickly changed the subject.

"How was class?" she asked

"Well we were told what to study for our midterms next week"

"Yeah I would have hated to miss that" Tecna said from the doorway. "What were you doing all day anyway?"

Bloom giggled nervously.

"Nothing important" she said, her mind on Riven.

**Next chapter: Bloom sneaks off to Magix with Riven, but will their love stay a secret?**


	2. Suspicious Minds

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed! U guys rock!**

**clueless97: yeah they probably are going to get caught. LOL.**

**Chibi Horsewoman: thanks, I can't wait to read your new story.**

**saPphiRe.'.m0i: flora has a bigger part. You happy now? And I can't believe you threatened me with not making anymore vids! **

**Disclaimer: eat red meat three times a week!**

**Chapter Two:**

Later that night, when Bloom went to see Professor Palladium about the class work she had missed, Flora gathered everyone together.

"Guys, I think something's up with Bloom. When I walked in earlier she was reading an email, and she turned her computer off awfully quickly. I think she's hiding something."

"Like what?" Layla asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I saw the word Riven. I think- I think we should check it out"

"Like hack into her computer?" Musa asked.

"Well, yeah" Flora said, looking embarrassed.

Tecna looked thoughtful. "I believe I would be able to do that." she said slowly.

"Well what are we waiting for? If we're gonna do this then let's do it now!" Stella said.

"I'll keep watch" Layla volunteered.

The other four crept into Flora and Bloom's room.

"This feels wrong; I don't think we should do it." Flora said nervously.

'Yo, Flo, this was _your_idea." Musa pointed out

'I know, but-"

"Oh, whatever!" Stella said, pushing past Flora, and turning the computer on.

"What's Bloom's password?" she asked the other four fairies.

"Gardenia?" Musa suggested.

"What about Sparks?" Layla asked.

Musa tried both.

"Nope, that's not it."

"Wait. I know it." Flora said suddenly. "Its dragonfire"

Musa entered it.

"Okay, we're in."

She quickly accessed Bloom's email, and found the email.

'Yep, it's from Riven" Musa commented, looking slightly confused. "But why would he be emailing her?"

'Bloom's coming!" Layla burst into the room.

"Okay, Flora, you print that email off and the rest of us will go back to our rooms until later." Stella said as she and the others ran out of the room.

Flora quickly printed it out and hid it in her desk just as Bloom came in.

'Hey, I thought you were talking to Professor Palladium?" she asked innocently.

"I forgot one of my books" Bloom replied, grabbing a thick book off her bed.

'Bye then" Flora said, standing in front of her desk.

"Bye" Bloom walked out, frowning slightly.

_Just how much of that email did Flora see earlier?_ she wondered for a moment, then put it out of her mind.

_Its not like she could read the whole thing anyway, and Riven and I have been too careful to be caught now_. She turned her thoughts to the next days hook-up with Riven.

Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Layla gathered together in Stella's room as soon as Bloom left.

Flora read the email aloud, her voice shaking.

When she was done Musa stood up, suddenly furious.

"She's 'everything that I'm not' huh? Well I'm going to bash his face in!"

"It's ok Musa, we'll handle it" Flora said soothingly.

"Meet me in Magix at 10 am tomorrow" Tecna read aloud.

"Magix…..10 am…." Layla mused.

"…we could catch them at it." Musa finished, punching one of Stella's pillows.

"I know Bloom's my best friend but I can't believe she's doing this." Stella put in, looking peeved.

"I can't believe that any of us could do this" Layla said quietly.

"But now the question is, do we tell Sky?" Musa commented.

"Not until we've got actual proof." Stella decided. "I mean, who knows? That email could be a magical prank cooked up by someone. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Fine. We'll follow Bloom into Magix tomorrow." Tecna looked almost thoughtful. 'Until then, no one is to so much as breathe a word of this to Bloom."

Everyone nodded, and split up to go to their respective rooms.

**Chapter 3 coming soon… lolz**

**Thanx again 2 everyone who reviewed. **


	3. Having Fun?

Bloom met up with Riven the next day in Magix, not aware that her friends were following her.

Riven kissed Bloom on the cheek. Flora could feel Musa's anger from their hiding place across the street from Bloom.

"A kiss on the cheek means nothing Musa, don't worry" Flora whispered reassuringly.

Musa's expression didn't change.

Riven and Bloom continued down the street, with the Winx Club girls following them.

_Meanwhile, at Red Fountain……………………………………_

Prince Sky of Eraklion looked up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Riven lately?" he asked.

"Nope, he's probably off doing his 'Tall Dark and Moody' performance to Musa". Brandon said mockingly

Sky shrugged. 'Okay" he said.

_Ten minutes later,still at Red Fountain………………………………………._

Sky looked up again.

"Hey, has anyone heard from the girls lately?" he asked.

"Nope" Brandon replied.

Sky shrugged again. "Whatever" he said

Bloom and Riven went into a café called "A Touch of Coffee", and sat at a table near the back. Flora and Musa quickly slid into a table nearby, hiding their faces with two menus.

"Bloom" Riven said, touching her hand. "I wish we didn't have to hide this."

"I know, but if anyone else found out what we were doing…." She shivered.

Riven gazed into her eyes, and pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last forever.

"What do you want me to do?" Riven asked. "I'll leave Musa, drop out of Red Fountain, anything!"

Bloom smiled at him.

"Just keep this a secret for now" she answered.

Musa had seen enough. She rose from her seat and silently walked over to Riven and Bloom's table.

She stood behind Riven and tapped him on the shoulder. Bloom gasped.

"Having fun?" Musa asked, her voice full of rage.

"Oh, hi Musa. Bloom and I were, um, discussing what to get your for your, uh, birthday!" Riven stammered.

"Save it. I heard the whole conversation." Musa informed him coldly.

She stormed out of the café. Flora followed her, pausing only to give Bloom a look of disappointment.


	4. Losing Control

Musa stormed down the streets of Magix, running blindly, tears in her eyes.

_How could her do this to me?_ She cried silently. _That son of a-_

"Musa! Musa, wait!" Flora shouted behind her.

"Go away!" Musa shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

Flora sighed, and ran back to meet the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Bloom returned to Alfea. She wondered how she was going to explain the little date with Riven.

It seemed like every person she passed was whispering something, but every time Bloom turned her head to look at someone, they stopped and stared at her.

_What a bunch of weirdos_ she thought.

She got to the dorm, and, taking a deep breath, pushed the door open.

The Winx Club (minus Bloom) was sitting in their dorm discussing what to do about Bloom and Riven when the door opened, and Bloom herself walked in.

Without a word they all got up and went to their respective rooms, leaving Bloom standing there alone.

Bloom walked into her room. Flora was sitting on her bed writing something.

"Flora, I-" she began.

Flora cut her off.

"Don't bother" she said coldly, walking out of the dorm and slamming the door.

Bloom was left standing there alone for the second time that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa stalked through the corridors of Red Fountain with one thing in mind. It was about 7 am the next morning. She found Riven's room quite easily; after all she had been there before.

She kicked down the door, but couldn't see Riven anywhere.

'All right" she snarled through clenched teeth, "Where the hell is he?"

"Oh, um, hi Musa" Sky said, looking confused. "Were you looking for Riven?"

Musa couldn't believe he didn't know.

"No, actually, I need to talk to you" she said, adopting a casual tone.

"Um, ok" Sky said, following into the hall.

A few minutes later he came back into the room, Musa following.

"Riven is in Magix" he said, giving her directions with a shaking voice.

Riven was back inside the café where she had caught him and Bloom yesterday.

_Probably waiting for that slut,_ Musa thought angrily. She went inside and sat down at his table, then let him have it.

"You scumbag", she said in a low, even voice.

He sneered at her. "Did you come to get revenge on me?" he asked, pretending to be scared.

"No" she snapped, failing to keep the cold fury out of her voice.

"I just came to remind you to take a photo of the broken nose you're going to have when Sky finds out what you did."

Riven paled. Sky might be gay, in his opinion at least, but he sure as hell knew how to punch.

Musa got up and started out the door.

"As if you'd tell him" he called mockingly at her.

Musa paused, a smile playing on her lips. "I already did"

She slammed the café door, leaving Riven to consider how many bodyguards to hire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a Saturday when Bloom and Riven had been caught out, and it was Sunday when Musa confronted him about it.

Bloom hung out in the library all day, not wanting to talk to anyone, but eventually she had to head back to her room.

She entered the dorm and found it suspiciously empty. She checked her and Flora's room, but that was empty too. She heard the sounds of laughter coming from Stella's room, so Bloom went over and knocked on the door.

"Read the sign!" Stella called out imperiously.

Bloom read the sign.

**No Slutty Slutty Ho Bags Allowed.**

_Very funny, _she thought wryly, before ripping the sign down.

She knocked again, but this time no one even bothered talking to her.

Bloom sighed and went back to her own room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was hell for Bloom. She was treated like a carrier of the plague. She'd normally sit next to Stella in class, but her best friend just pulled her chair over to Layla and Musa's table.

Bloom sat down next to another sophomore who she didn't know very well. The girl immediately got up and moved.

_Is there anyone who doesn't know what I did?_ Bloom thought to herself, frustrated.

She returned to the dorm at the end of the day and found Sky waiting for her.

She ran over to hug him but he pushed her back.

"I know Bloom" he said coldly. "You can have what's left of him"

He turned and strode out of the room, pausing only to call back, "By the way, in case you haven't guessed, it's over."

Riven looked at her. He had a black eye, a nose covered in blood and it looked like he was missing a few teeth.

"Holy crap!" Bloom said in amazement. "He really bashed you!"

Riven laughed, then winced in pain. He reached over and touched her face gently.

"It was all worth it" he said softly.

Bloom smiled at him.

There was a gasp of rage from the doorway. Bloom looked up. It was Musa and the other girls.

"You slut!" Musa yelled. "I haven't even broken up with him yet! We catch you, Sky breaks his nose and you still can't keep away from each other!"

She ran over and shoved Bloom to the ground, then ran out of the dorm.

Riven looked at Bloom, and they quickly got up and ran after her. After a moments hesitation the rest of the Winx Club followed them.

"Musa, Musa, wait!" Bloom yelled.

Musa whirled around and held her hands out.

"Stay away from me!" she cried shoving her away.

"You can't run forever Musa" Riven smirked.

Musa could feel the rage rising inside her. He was the one who got to walk away from this almost unharmed. He didn't care about her; he wouldn't even be upset if she got hit by a bus.

Musa transformed without really thinking about it. She began to attack Bloom, both with magical blasts and punches.

After about ten minutes she felt hands pulling her off Bloom, shoving her away. Her friends pulled her away from Riven and Bloom as she de-transformed and fell to her knees, feeling slightly ashamed but also somehow happy. Never in her life had she lost control like that, and let her magic guide her.

Musa raised her head and looked around.

Riven looked pale, and Musa noticed with a tiny bit of satisfaction that he'd lost that smug look. Her friends, with the exception of Bloom, who was lying on the floor unconscious, were staring at her like she was a stranger.

_And maybe I am_, Musa reflected. _I'm not who I thought I was_.


	5. They Don't Care Anymore

**Disclaimer: If you lived here, you'd be home by now!**

**Chapter Five:**

Bloom didn't wake up until a week after Musa's attack. She discovered that no-one, apart from Riven, had been to visit her in Alfea's infirmary, the same place where Layla had spent her first few days at Alfea almost a year ago.

_They don't care about me anymore_, she realized. _Riven's all I have left_.

"Maybe we should go visit Bloom" Flora said quietly, so Musa, who was in her room listening to music, wouldn't hear.

Layla snorted.

"Yeah, why not? And while we're at it, why don't we take your boyfriends along so she can steal them too!"

"I think we should go see her. I know what she did was bad, but all they did was kiss. It's not like they, um, you know…"Stella said, looking embarrassed.

None of them noticed that the music coming from Musa's room had stopped.

Inside the room she shared with Tecna, Musa's eyes filled with tears.

_How can they even_ **think**_about going to visit that slut?_ she thought, clenching her fists.

Three days after waking up Bloom returned to the dorm.

"Hey, the signs been changed!" she exclaimed to the empty room.

The sign near her room, which had previously had both hers and Flora's name on it, now just said "Bloom".

She opened the door and gasped.

All of Flora's things were gone.

"What's going on here?" she muttered aloud.

There was only one way to find out. Bloom worked up her courage and knocked on Stella's door.

There was no response.

Bloom was about to go back to her own room when she noticed the sign on Stella's door, which, in addition to Stella's name, now also bore "Flora of Marigold".

Shocked, Bloom went back to her own room.

**Bloom's Diary: 31st April**

It's official: I'm the most unpopular student at Alfea. No one else wants me near them, and Flora's sharing a room with Stella now. I can't believe **Flora**, of all people, hates me that much. Anytime I try and talk to anyone here they just walk away. Sky hasn't called. I don't think he ever will again. I don't understand it. It's not like it hasn't been done before. And Musa doesn't even know what Riven and I really did together……………..

Only two more years until I can graduate and get the hell out of here.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Riven was having a similar problem. The rest of the squad was giving him the cold shoulder, and when he had to fight Sky for a filed exercise, he landed up in the hospital.

Then, one night, he got an email from Bloom……………..

Riven:

Meet me outside Alfea at 12pm tomorrow.

We need to talk.

-Bloom

At exactly 11:59 the next morning Riven was outside Alfea, was waiting.

She came out the gate five minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she said apologetically.

He smiled. "I'm just glad to see you again."

He pulled her over to his hoverbike and handed her a helmet.

Hope you enjoyed :). Chapter six coming reeeeall soon.

Review or else!


	6. That Day At The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. There, I said it but. But I DO own Harry Potter! sees J.K. Rowling's lawyers ok, ok! I own nothing! are you happy now? starts crying

Chapter Six: (Otherwise known as yet another chapter of lust, love and Bloom the Slutty Slutty Ho Bag)

Bloom and Riven went to the same café they had been caught together in.

_It feels like it's been forever since we were last here_, Bloom thought, remembering that day.

Musa opened the door of the "Touch Of Coffee" café, and gasped. Bloom and Riven were sitting towards the back.

_They're sitting at the same table they were in last time!_ she realized with a jolt. She let the door slam shut, and ran off in the other direction.

Bloom heard the door slam, and looked around just in time to see Musa running off.

She swore.

"We really should have gone somewhere else" she muttered.

"How about we go somewhere else" she suggested, grabbing Riven's hand.

Bloom and Riven went back to her dorm at Alfea, which, luckily for them, was empty. Bloom sank down onto a couch and turned to Riven.

"There's something really important that I have to tell you" she said..

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

the following numbers are designed to keep you in suspense and have nothing to do with the story

2

2

34

34

4

54

5

5

6

6

67

7

7

7

7

5

4

4

4

4

48

8

8

9

9

9

0

0

-

-

09

0

98

0

90

89

0

89

0

89

0

89

0

890

9

80

9

0

98

0

9

098

0

98

0

98

0

98

0

98

0

98

0

909

0

90

890

9

08

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

888

we will now return to our regularly scheduled story

"Riven" Bloom said, gazing into his eyes.

"Remember that day at the lake? The day before you emailed me and we got caught? Remember what we did?"

Riven thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember that." He smiled. "You were a lot of fun that day".

"Well, the thing about that day is-" Bloom started, but she was cut off by the sound of her mobile phone.

-----------------------------

Review or else!

Please note: i became evil last weekend, so there will be no updates for SIX MONTHS!!!!


	7. Riven Hates Commitment

Disclaimer: I said I wouldn't update for six months. I lied

Enjoy!

_Previously_

_Bloom took Riven down to the lake where this story started, and started to tell him something…………………….._

Bloom swore. She pulled out her mobile phone and, after checking the Caller ID, turned it off.

"Who was it?" Riven asked.

"I don't know, it came up as anonymous" Bloom muttered. "Probably another prank call."

Riven nodded.

"So what were you saying?" he asked, looking deeply into Blooms eyes.

"Riven" she said, taking a deep breath. "Remember that day at the lake Remember what happened? And we didn't use protection?"

Riven looked at her with shock, catching on.

"You mean…. I knocked you up?" he asked, mouth hanging open.

Bloom nodded.

"I know it must be a big shock" she said gently.

He got to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"I, uh, have to go. I'll um, call you!"

And with that, he was gone.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Bloom berated herself as she walked slowly back to Alfea.

_How did you expect him to take it?_

When she got back to the dorm it was empty, as usual. These days her ex-friends never seemed to be around when she was.

Bloom went to her room, and decided to go shopping.

_Fingers crossed I don't see Stella and the others_, she thought, walking out.

Bloom was halfway to Magix when she realized that she'd left the pregnancy test she'd done that morning in the dorm bathroom.

She turned around and headed back to Alfea, calling herself every bad name she could think of.

She got back to the dorm, slightly breathless, and was confronted by Musa, who was holding the test.

"Is this yours?" Musa demanded, her face slightly pink.

Bloom looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Musa's eyes.

"Yes" she muttered.

"Whose is it?" Musa asked, somehow still calm.

"It's Riven's" she said, looking up at Musa.

"Right" Musa said, trying to avoid losing her temper.

"Have you told him?" she asked, her eyes cold.

Bloom nodded.

"Good." Musa spat. "Because he hates commitment."

Smiling slightly, Musa went into her room and slammed the door, leaving Bloom alone in the middle of the dorm.

Review!!!!

Once I get to 50 reviews I'll post the next chapter, which might be the last, depending on how much more torture I want to put Bloom through.


	8. All For Nothing

That night Bloom called Riven. His line was busy. Swearing angrily, she hung up and tried email.

**Riven**

**Please, I need to talk to you.**

**Don't ignore me. This is as much your responsibility as mine.**

**-Bloom**

Half an hour later she received a reply:

**Bloom**

**We do need to talk.**

**I'll come over tomorrow and maybe we can fix this problem.**

**-Riven**

Bloom turned off her computer, her hands shaking.

_How dare he call it 'a problem'!_ she thought furiously.

Riven didn't show up the next day. When Bloom tried to call him, he didn't answer his phone. None of the emails she sent him were replied to.

"Maybe he's sick" Lockette suggested that night. Of all the pixies, Lockette was the only one who still spoke to Bloom. All the others ignored her, and now Lockette too.

"If he was sick, he would have called." Bloom argued, pacing around the room. "Of at least, the old Riven would have."

She suddenly stopped, and turned to Lockette.

'Lockette, how good are you at long-distance flying?"

Lockette stared at her.

Bloom smiled for the first time in days.

"Let's go" she said, opening the window.

Riven was in his room at Redfountain, with a girl he'd picked up at Cloudtower, when his computer beeped. For the 23rd time that night.

"Hold on a sec, babe" he said to blonde witch who had introduced herself as Sara. He went to his computer and deleted all of the 23 emails Bloom had sent him, then blocked her email address.

Riven sat back down on his bed, next to Sara, who was looking at him strangely.

"Someone must really want to talk to you" she commented, looking at his computer.

"It's no one, just this fairy I had a thing for. She had a boyfriend, I had a girlfriend, I knocked her up, and now she won't leave me alone" he said.

"But it's over now?" Sara asked, smiling slightly.

Riven nodded. "Yeah, but she can't take the hint."

Thinking of Bloom made him feel a little guilty, but he squashed the feeling. It was Bloom's own fault. He'd knocked up plenty of girls, and they'd all handled it. Bloom was the only one who'd made a huge deal out of a little thing.

"What is it" Sara asked, sensing her date pull away.

"Nothing" Riven said, shaking his head.

"I was just thinking, why don't we go out onto the balcony? It's a nice night."

Sara laughed, then grabbed his hand and towed him towards the door to his balcony.

He cleared away the empty beer bottles and packets of cigarettes that littered his table, and sat Sara on it.

They proceeded to make out, until an angry voice cried out, "Hey!"

Riven looked up, and saw one _very_ pissed off Bloom standing in front of the door to his room.

_Shit_, he thought, frantically trying to come up with an excuse.

Sara looked from Riven to Bloom several times before saying, "I guess I should leave you two to sort this out."

Bloom moved aside so Sara could leave, then marched up to Riven and poked him hard in the chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, fighting off tears.

"Bloom it's not what you think" Riven protested, not meeting her eyes.

"Then what is it?" Bloom asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It's, uh, we were just-" Riven sighed. "I guess it is what you think."

"I can't believe you! Do you know what I gave up for you?" Bloom asked.

Riven still refused to look her in the eyes.

"I gave up my friends, my boyfriend, I'm even going to have to give up Alfea soon!" Bloom shouted, not caring who heard her.

On the floor above them, Brandon and Sky sat on their own balcony, listening to the conversation.

"What about what I gave up?!" Riven yelled.

Bloom laughed. "What did you give up, Riven? Timmy and Helia forgave you. You have other friends. People don't act like you have the plague when you walk into a room!"

Riven was silent. They stood there for what felt like hours before Bloom finally said, "I guess that's it."

Riven nodded, looking at his feet.

"You can't be the person I want you to be. You don't want this baby. That's okay. Go screw around with your little witch. I don't mind. I'll just tell this kid how much of a jerkass their father is." Bloom said, strangely calm.

She turned and walked back into Riven's room and out into the hallway, without looking back.

Riven stayed where he was, staring out into the night, mulling over what Bloom had said.

Bloom walked along the corridor of Redfountain, fighting back tears.

_It's over. It's actually over. And it was all for nothing_. she thought, not noticing where she was going until she slammed into someone.

Bloom looked up, and felt like she was going to faint.

_Oh god, Sky._

"I heard you fighting with Riven" Sky said. He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"And I just wanted to say….." he sighed, then a smug smile appeared on his face.

"You deserve everything you get. I hope you have a shit life.."

He began to walk away, then stopped and looked back.

'Oh, and by the way? I'm back with Diaspro, and she's a lot more fun than you."

Bloom burst into tears and ran up the corridor.


	9. Leaving

Disclaimer: Want some cake? I have cake. Loooots of cake:) And a slight insanity issue. (does that make sense??) BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!! What's important is that I HAVE CAKE:):):):)

"You deserve everything you get"

Bloom couldn't believe Sky had said that. After all the time they'd spent together; after all the love and happiness. She couldn't believe that he had no feelings for her whatsoever.

Sky watched Bloom run down the corridor, disturbed by what he'd just said.

"Why?" he asked the empty corridor. "Why did I say that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" cooed a voice from behind him.

"Diaspro" Sky said, turning to stare at the goldigging princess. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, my love" Diaspro said, slipping her hand into his. "It was exactly what I wanted you to say"

She smiled at him.

"Are we going to the royal ball in Eraklion tomorrow?" she asked.

"I was thinking of staying home tomorrow." Sky answered absently.

Diaspro turned and, putting her hands around his neck, said "What did I say?"

Sky looked at her blankly.

"We ARE going to that ball" Diaspro said forcefully, raising her voice.

Sky nodded his head blankly.

"We're going to that ball" he repeated, nodding his head like a small child.

"Excellent" she smiled.

Bloom burst into her room, disturbing Lockette, who was asleep on the bed.

She strode over to her wardrobe, pulled out a bag and began throwing her belongings into it.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Lockette mumbled sleepily.

"I've had enough" Bloom said, anger in her voice. "I'm leaving."

"Where are we going?" Lockette said, now fully awake.

Bloom turned to face her.

"There's no we, Lockette. You're not coming, and neither is Kiko."

Lockette stared at her in amazement.

"Don't even think about following me" Bloom said. "I'm locking the door; you won't be able to get out for a few hours.

Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind her.

-----------------------

Ughh. My writing's been going downhill lately. :( So, if this chapter's kinda… sucky…, that's the reason.

It's my Italian teacher's fault. She's got me thinking about "essere" and 'avere" so much I want to scream! SCREAM!!!!

(is sedated by her mental health professional, and led off to a nice, padded room where she can't hurt herself)

Ahem. Please review. If you do, um, I'll……..

Okay, I got nothing. Just review. It's tax deductible!!!

Did you know that my Italian teacher is responsible for everything that has ever gone wrong in the entire world. Including me staying up until 2 AM to do the stupid homework she set last night.

Going to go sleep now…….

-SkyMustBeDestroyed


End file.
